When Will The Questions Be Answered? P:3
by Jennivere Angel
Summary: This is a follow up to part two of my series named, I Just Want to Know Who Evangeline Potter Is! P:2


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related except for Evangeline Potter, and you may use her to your discretion. Everything else belongs to the wonderful creator, R.K. Rowlings.

__

Authors Note: I know you all hate cliff hangers, but that's what makes a good story! I mean, look at the Harry Potter series…we're all so addicted to it that we write our own stories, and she ALWAYS leaves unbearable cliff hangers! A special thanks to my supportive boyfriend and friends on here (for all of you, sorry but I have to thank these people each time for giving me inspiration): The Reaper, Aht, true lies, ablindmansees, and Rainfall. I hope you enjoy the story!

When Will the Questions be Answered?

Ron looked at the person that had knocked Hermione down. It was Snape! Why Snape was in the Gryffindor tower was a mystery to Ron. After glancing at the man, Ron ran to his friend inquiring if she was O.K. When he saw that she wasn't responding, he looked up at Snape for an answer of what to do. Looking helplessly back down, but oddly content, Snape didn't give Ron an answer. Seeing that he had to take things into his own hands, Ron bounded off to the nurse's station. Luckily, the boy saw Madam Pomfery halfway between the common room and the infirmary. 

"Come with me, quickly!" screamed Ron.

He grabbed her by the arm and took her to the place of Hermione's accident. At the arrival, Ron glanced around for the not yet forgotten Snape. Madam Pomfery bent down to help the injured girl. After checking for a pulse, the nurse assured Ron that she just had a nasty bump on the back of her head…There probably wouldn't be any serious damage. 

"Wow, I wonder what is up with Snape and Herm," Ron thought to himself while he lay in bed. He had finally gotten himself to enter his dorm when, after hours of staying up past his normal bedtime, he became so tired that he actually had to go to bed. Looking again in the direction of Harry's bed, he wondered about his troubled friend. There was no way he could relate…He had always had a family; too much family for that matter. He tried to think of what it would be like, but he knew that no one truly knows what it's like until one is in the situation. He couldn't understand why it bothered Harry _this_ bad. He had gotten over the whole parents thing, and the whole dark arts against him and only him, but he couldn't get over this? Some little bratty girl that couldn't get over her jealousy? No, Ron could not understand, so after 20 minuets of thinking about his friends, he finally rolled over and let sleep overtake him.

In his bed Harry lay awake. His back was facing Ron so he couldn't tell. Oh how he wished he had Ron's life…He had always wished he had Ron's life, but somehow, before, he had dealt with it better. Why now, why now did he find out that he had a sister? Though he was still in pain, he still remained grateful to his friends for leaving him alone. All of the sudden he thought to himself, "I need to talk to Dumbledore."

Harry had never talked with Dumbledore about his feelings…he had always been too much of a respected figure to be on that personal of a level. Harry knew it was too late to go out being seen, so the boy looked over on Ron to make sure he was asleep, went to his trunk, and pulled out the famous invisibility cloak. Slipping it on, Harry stepped out of the dormitory.

Hermione had become conscious by now, and she had enough sleep before (being unconscious and all) so that all she could do in her hospital bed was think. She remembered that she had heard Snape say something in the back hallway about…"what?" she said aloud. Though her head hurt to do so, she thought harder. "Evangeline Potter!" the girl cried, delighted that she was making progress on the things she had tried to think of all night. "Now what, what did he say? I know it wasn't something good." At that moment her head hurt her badly and she once again fell into a state of unconsciousness. 

Harry came to a different secret passageway than the one he had used before. He wasn't sure of the password of the other one considering it had been so long since he either entered it, or saw someone else enter it. The password was taught to him just days before he had found out about his sister by an unwary professor. "Pencil Poof," said Harry. Upon walking in the door he thought to himself, "Pencil Poof? What kind of stupid password is that?"

As Harry was going up to Dumbledore's door, he saw that the lights were on. He wondered why Dumbledore wasn't sleeping, but he found himself grateful that the old wizard wasn't. He knocked on the door and he heard Dumbledore's voice tell him to please enter. 

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harry?"

" I know that you probably don't want to hear this but…"

"On the contrary! I've been waiting for you to feel like you could talk to me. I know it's hard to go through the things you do. I also know that you do have your friends to talk to, but considering they often know nothing more about the situation than you do, I'm sure sometimes you'd rather talk to someone wiser."

"Yes! That's exactly it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?"

Harry told Dumbledore about all of his fears and hopes. Dumbledore, being the wise man that he is, listened and did not interrupt Harry at all. When the boy had finally finished spilling out the things that had been not just building up inside of himself for the past day, but his whole life as well, Dumbledore began to talk.

"Harry, I know this will seem like I'm not helping you at all, but all I can say is it will get better. Please come back and talk to me whenever you need to."

For some reason, even with only this little piece of advice, Harry felt much better. Just getting all that out had helped. As he turned back around to say goodbye to Dumbledore, the professor told him to stay still for one second. 

Dumbledore was looking at something rather intently on Harry's body. The boy followed the old man's eyes to what the wizard was looking at. It was the necklace he had found earlier that day. Then, as if deciding not to tell the boy the information he knew on the object, he bid Harry goodbye as well. 

Harry put back on his invisibility cloak and started to sneak back to his dorm. Right before entering the door Harry thought he heard the voice of his sister once more. He stopped, waiting for another sound, but found none. He went back to his bed to fall asleep. 


End file.
